Marche Mondiale Etudiante Poudlarienne
by Athenos27
Summary: Parce que les anachronismes ne font de mal à personne, voyons ce qui se passa à Poudlard quand Hermione et les autres nés-moldus tentèrent de sensibiliser les autres sorciers à la cause du climat.


**Salut à tous, c'est Athénos27 et me voici de retour pour une nouvelle histoire.**

**Malheureusement ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre de BAP, simplement un nouvel OS. Pourquoi?, la raison est simple, j'ai beau savoir ce que je veux y mettre j'ai du mal à me remettre dans le chapitre commencé pour BAP. Aussi, j'ai eu cette idée et j'ai décidé de vous la partager.**

**J'ai eu l'idée Samedi, l'ait écrit dimanche et le poste aujourd'hui. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez.**

.

**Prérequis:**

_**Personne n'est mort dans la bataille de Poudlard. Les élèves de la promo d'Harry sont simplement retournée à l'école pour leur dernière année. Il y a donc deux lots de septième année: les 7èmes et les 8èmes année.**_

_**Comme précisé dans la descritpion, il y a ici un bel anachronisme puisque cet OS parle de la marche mondiale etudiante pour le climat de vendredi dernier.**_

_**.**_

**Bonne lecture à tous ! (J'ai relu et utilisé des correcteurs mais il peut rester des fautes d'orthographes)**

* * *

**Marche Mondiale Étudiante Poudlarienne.****  
**

* * *

-Non Hermione ! Je ne porterai pas ce bandeau.

-Mais les garçons…, se plaignit-elle, c'est pour une bonne cause.

-Je préfère encore soutenir la SALE !

-Harry !

-Il n'a pas tort. Ce bandeau est vert. Malefoy ne nous lâchera jamais si nous promenons toute la journée avec la couleur des Serpentards sur nous.

-Ron !

Une nouvelle journée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, et une nouvelle dispute entre les membres du trio d'or. Hermione avait sauté sur ses meilleurs amis quand ils étaient sortis de leur salle commune afin de leur faire part de sa nouvelle idée. Les deux garçons avaient eu un sourire crispé et avaient tenté de s'éloigner, mais c'était sans compter sur la jeune femme et sa motivation.

Hermione avait en effet une nouvelle cause à soutenir. La lionne avait décidé de se maintenir au courant de ce qui se passait dans le monde moldu via la communauté des nés-moldus (ou CNM), une société qui avait été créée dans le monde magique afin de permettre aux nés-moldus de profiter de leur biculturalité. Grace à cette communauté, elle pouvait avoir accès à toutes les informations modernes via un parchemin enchanté qui transmettait toutes les informations que leurs informateurs avaient pu recueillir.

Et justement, la CNM avait entendu parler d'un mouvement qui faisait rage dans l'autre monde. Il s'agissait d'un mouvement citoyen pour l'écologie qui luttait entre autres contre le réchauffement climatique. Ainsi en ce vendredi 15 mars, une grande marche mondiale étudiante avait été organisée partout dans le monde suite à l'appel d'une adolescente scandinave.

Hermione et les autres membres de la CNM de l'école en avaient discuté lors de leur réunion hebdomadaire et avaient décidé de participer à ce mouvement. Ils ne pouvaient bien sûr pas participer à la marche, étant coincé à Poudlard alors, ils avaient pensé à une alternative. Ils avaient demandé aux adultes de la CNM de leur faire parvenir des bandeaux verts qu'ils distribueraient aux étudiants le souhaitant afin de pouvoir sensibiliser les jeunes sorciers à cette cause.

Malheureusement pour la lionne, ses meilleurs amis ne semblaient pas sensibles à ses arguments et refusèrent catégoriquement d'arborer l'un des bandeaux verts.

-Hermione, c'est en tant qu'ami qu'on te dit ça. Tout le monde va se moquer de toi. Ne porte pas ces trucs.

-En tout cas, nous, c'est hors de question !

.

Devant le refus catégorique, Hermione se résigna et rejoignit Dean Thomas et Colin Crivey qui l'attendaient dans un coin de la salle.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

Ils firent une grimace.

-Bah Franchement ce n'est pas une réussite, répondit Colin. J'ai demandé aux sixièmes et aux septièmes années et ils ne veulent pas. Les nés-sorciers s'en fichent complétement, même ceux dont un parent est moldu.

-Moi ce n'est pas mieux, ajouta Dean. J'en ai parlé aux garçons dans le dortoir. Ron et Harry ont rigolé et manifestement, tu n'as pas réussi à plus les convaincre que moi. Neville et Seamus ne se sentent pas concernés et refusent également. J'ai demandé aussi à certains des plus jeunes et ça ne marche pas mieux. Y a que les premières années qui ont accepté d'en prendre. Sally Howard et Kevin Smith ont semble-t-il été très convaincant.

-Bon, on ne va pas se mentir, ce n'est pas une réussite pour l'instant. J'espère que les autres auront eu plus de chance que nous.

.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Les Gryffondors rejoignirent leurs camarades nés-moldus à la table des Poufsouffles où ils discutèrent de la stratégie à adopter pour répandre leur action.

-Moi, annonça Kevin Entwistle, ils m'ont rit au nez quand je leur en ai parlés. Aucun huitième année de Serdaigle n'a l'intention de participer. Idem pour les septième années.

-J'ai eu plus de chance, annonça Axel Kiddy en quatrième année. Mon meilleur ami Amlach est un sang-pur, mais il a accepté d'en porter un en soutien. Et il m'a dit qu'il allait en parler à Celeborn.

Celeborn était élève en septième année à Serpentard. Amlach et lui étaient issus d'une famille de sang-pures avec des origines elfiques. Aussi, le garçon avait trouvé que c'était une excellente idée, et même si l'ainé était à Serpentard, les nés-moldus ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'espérer. D'ailleurs, le Serdaigle était actuellement assis avec son frère à la table des Serpents et lui parlait avec enthousiasme sous le regard méfiant de Draco Malefoy et de ses amis de huitième année.

-Pour moi non plus ça n'a pas été hyper fructueux, admit Justin Flintch-Fletchey. Les gars nous laissent occuper la table, mais ils ont dit que c'était le mieux qu'ils faisaient, ils refusent catégoriquement de prendre parti.

Le petit-déjeuner se poursuivit dans un silence maussade. À l'exception d'Amlach, les seules personnes à porter les bandeaux étaient les nés-moldus. Dean tentait de remonter le moral des troupes.

-Ce n'est pas grave après tout, les gars. Il ne faut pas que nous les forcions à porter nos bandeaux. Le plus important est que ceux qui le portent soit conscient des enjeux et soutiennent notre action. Les autres, il ne faut pas les forer, juste les sensibiliser. Et sans les harceler Hermione !

Tous finirent par acquiescer.

.

Peu avant la fin du petit-déjeuner, un groupe de Serpentards s'approcha de la table des Poufsouffle. Ron les ayant aperçus, fila un coup de coude à Harry pour attirer son attention².

-Elle ne pourra pas dire qu'on ne l'aura pas prévenue ! Malefoy va encore critiquer.

En effet, le jeune homme faisait partie du groupe.

-Que veux-tu Malefoy ? Demanda Dean.

-Nous sommes là nous aussi, objecta Celeborn. Pour ma part, je souhaitais obtenir l'un de vos bandeaux. Mon frère m'a parlé de votre action et sachez que je la soutiens à 100 %.

Un peu surpris, les ainés ne répondirent pas et ce fur Axel qui tendit l'objet avec un grand sourire pour le grand frère de son meilleur ami.

-J'en veux bien un aussi Granger, annonça Draco. Et les autres également.

Abasourdie, la lionne ne put faire autre chose que de fixer le sang-pure de haut en bas comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il souhaitait l'épouser.

-Arrête tes blagues, Malefoy, répondit-elle finalement, ce n'est pas drôle. C'est sérieux ce qu'on fait !

-J'en conviens et c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je veux participer. Nous les sang-pures reprochons depuis des décennies aux moldus la manière dont ils détruisent notre monde. Pour une fois que vous tentez de réparer vos erreurs, nous ne pouvons que vous encouragez.

-Je suppose qu'on doit te remercier, marmonna Dean.

-Fais ce que tu veux, Thomas ! Cependant, si vous voulez que je vous soutienne ça serait cool de me passer un de vos bandeaux.

.

Et c'est ainsi que sous le regard ébahi des Gryffondors, les élèves de Serpentard se munirent des bandeaux des nés-moldus et les mirent avant de faire une distribution au sein de leur maison. Suivant leur exemple, d'autres élèves s'intéressèrent à la cause et, si certains ne voyaient pas l'intérêt, une bonne partie d'entre eux semblât convaincu et se munit de bon cœur de l'un de ses bandanas.

La légende raconte que par la suite, à chaque fois que la CNM souhaitait faire une action à Poudlard, ses membres cherchaient à connaître l'opinion des Serpentards afin de voir s'ils allaient les soutenir.

* * *

**J'espère que cet OS vous aura plus. Si c'est le cas vous pouvez laisser une petite review, ca fait toujours plaisir.**

**Sinon juste une petite précision, l'idée des bandeaux n'est pas de moi, mais de l'asso écolo de mon école qui nous a proposé de manifester ainsi notre soutien à la cause étant donné que nous aurions eu quelques difficultés pour manquer des cours.**


End file.
